The Meeting At Twilight
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: Living an average life is uneventful and boring. Seeing the same people while doing the same things is as well. Natsuki, being how she is, decides to take a small detour from her regular routine. Just a walk could ease her expectations but living in the city means many things may happen with just a few steps out of your home.


A/N: So, instead of writing my actual story I wrote a oneshot. Yay! At least I wrote something. Actually, I somehow got inspired to write this oneshot because of the song "Enchanted" not Taylor's cover but Owl City's. The only thing is thanks to that, it might not seem like my work even if it is 100% mine. Anyway, about the story it's not that they're completely OOC but just a bit. And if they're worse than that, tell me? Of course this is not beta edited so feel free to critique.

Disclaimer: I simply write for the amusement of my readers. Mai HiME is not in my possession, it rightfully belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

Tonight the stars didn't bother hiding behind the clouds and the moon lit up the night at a perfect angle. A pleasant summer breeze and a beautiful song sung by the cicadas; what more could one ask for? There she stood, on her balcony staring at outside world she had not enjoyed. Yes, she did have a quite luxurious apartment, a job, and a fair share or friends and acquaintances; enough for anybody to live a blissful life. Sadly, the desire of humanity will never cease. She was lonely.

The girl left her balcony, and entered the room that was behind her. Once she had closed the door at the rear of her dwelling, a playful pup pounced up and leaned at her knees. "Duran, come' on I'm going out. I'll be with you all tomorrow, I promise." The dog completely understood, and back away from his master immediately.

The raven haired girl walked out of the room, made it to the hallway, and walked down going to the elevator. The same boring elevator music played, awful as always and then came a ping assuring her that she was on the right floor. Slowly she stepped out and now was in the lobby, where there was the usual busty redheaded high schooler working who always waved and smiled at her. Of course she waved and smiled back to be polite as she walked out the door.

_Just a walk this time…no bar. Last time I drank and got a huge hangover thanks to that idiot spider making me go to the bar with her on the way back. The next day was the worst work day I could have had._

* * *

After passing a few blocks, and crossing plenty of traffic filled streets she decided to head back. Suddenly, the emerald eyed girl bumped into something. It was a person, but the split second before she was about to scold whoever it happened to be, she stopped. It was a beautiful young woman; she was about her age too. "Hey…are you okay?" she put out her hand, and offered help to whoever it was she knocked over. "Sorry, for making you fall like that."

"Oh, no, it's fine. It's my fault for not looking where I was going." said the girl grasping her hand. "Well, have a nice night then." spoke the midnight blue haired girl. There was a brief pause, and the bluenette was just about to leave. "Ano…would you mind telling me where there is a place to stay; a hotel?"

"Well, there's a hotel way far back. The only thing is, it's pretty late at night, and someone like you shouldn't be walking around by yourself. But, if you're looking for an apartment there's one I'd be happy to show you."

"Why thank you. May you lead me to the apartment building, please?" said the brunette. _Oh…she just moved here. _thought the girl looking at the scattered luggage that was still on the floor, which she decided to pick up. She was probably just moving here, or maybe was a tourist. This made sense since she had an accent. One she couldn't quite figure out…Kyoto; a Kyoto accent.

"Mind if I ask your name? I'm Natsuki Kuga." said the girl politely.

"Shizuru Fujino." said the elegant brunette with an _enchanting_ smile. "Nice to meet you, Kuga San."

"Uh, please, call me Natsuki. I prefer to disregard honorifics. Well, when it comes to people calling my name that is."

"Well, then it's only fair for you call me Shizuru then. Right, Nat-su-ki~?" said the ruby eyed girl in a teasing manner while slightly giggling. She had only known her for about five minutes and she was already teasing with her? Even odder, Natsuki didn't have a problem with it.

* * *

Natsuki quickened her pace and stood in front of the door of the building causing Shizuru to stop walking. "Welcome to the Akasaka Tower, Shizuru." spoke Natsuki in an enthusiastic tone. They both entered the large structure and were greeted by the high schooler.

"Ara, ara, what a prestigious looking building. But…I suppose this is a goodbye?" pouted Shizuru.

A small grin appeared on Natsuki's face when the brunette asked her innocent question. "No, not at all. As a matter of fact, this is a new hello. Welcome to your new home, as well as mine."

* * *

"What are the odds that we'd be on the same floor?"

"Well, I'm glad that you're on the same floor, Shizuru; it'll be a little more lively."

"Perhaps...Natsuki, you seem like a very kind person; I look forward to spending my days here along with you." Surprisingly, this sole statement made Natsuki slightly blush. Never had she been with somebody like Shizuru; she spent her days mainly with her co-workers and her two close high school friends. Chie was a flirt and Nao only bickered with her; nowhere near this pleasant attitude she was experiencing now.

The two walked over to the room numbered '156' and Shizuru slipped out the card recently given to her and inserted it into the slot, which in return unlocked the door. The room was dark and once the pair walked in and turned on the light her room was revealed. Of course it was already customized and it seemed a bit like Natsuki's room. It had black leather couches, a white carpet, matching furniture pieces along with shelves, a balcony, a bathroom and an average sized kitchen; expensive but still affordable. Her apartment looked as elegant as she did.

"Well, Shizuru, I'm going to have to leave; I have some things to do. If you need anything I'm in room 151, feel free to stop by. I'll see you tomorrow." said the girl walking towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, Natsuki."

Just as Natsuki was about to fully open the door she was stopped, "Matte*!"

"Hm? What's wro-" before she could realize what she wanted, she couldn't speak. Her lips had touched Shizuru's. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and then the crimson eyes girl retreated. She had a grin on her face, not only for what she had just done but also for the fact that Natsuki was flushed and had an adorable face plastered on.

"Thank you~"

"N-No problem, anytime…Bye now." She walked out with her face still hot and a bit woozy from the sudden kiss she received from a girl she met only today. Although it was sudden, and stunned her she didn't resent it. Nor was she offended, as a matter of fact she was quite pleased by it.

_Well, it's definitely going to be more interesting in the Akasaka Tower. No, maybe not the Akasaka itself, more like my life. And, I can't wait for it._

* * *

*Matte - Wait (for those who didn't know) o.o

A/n: Shizuru will never change, will she? Gotta love her. Oh, and, I think everyone knows who the "busty redhead" is...even if now that I think about it, makes no sense since Chie and Nao are out high school (I guess it's a AU?). Whatever.

Hope you liked. Bai :3


End file.
